


All the Ways I Love You

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, M/M, Scars
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5次Steve对Bucky说我爱你，1次Bucky对他说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ways I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnighttypewriter (Tinocka)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=midnighttypewriter+%28Tinocka%29).
  * A translation of [All the Ways I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609700) by [midnighttypewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttypewriter/pseuds/midnighttypewriter). 



1

他们正式在一起大约个把月，Bucky坚持要大家一道去科尼岛。Steve喜不自胜地投了赞同票，并鼓动其他人同行，直到他发觉那只是Bucky想要让他难堪的手段而已。

“我还有点儿印象呢。”Bucky说着，开始讲述一个Steve以前是怎么在旋风飞车上吐成狗的故事。他讲得声情并茂活灵活现，Steve只好瞪着他，然后垂头叹了口气。

“算你走运，不揍你是因为我爱你。”他嘀咕道。

Bucky右手拍拍他的背。“是啦，我知道。”尽管没抬头看，Steve也能从Bucky的声音里听出他在笑。

2

“我爱你。”Steve悄声说，嘴唇擦过Bucky的背部。

他在Bucky的背脊上亲吻，爱抚，小心翼翼地不碰到伤疤。Bucky身上遍布伤痕。有些是Steve熟悉的：金属手臂上的那一道；Hydra放追踪器的部位；子弹击中的圆形弹孔。还有一些他从未听说过由来。任何时候，只要Steve试图触碰任何一处，Bucky就会闪躲，整个气氛都变得僵持。Steve是过了许久才明白那并非因为Bucky不愿被他看到伤痕，而是Bucky自己不愿想起那段历史。Steve不在乎这些，可Bucky在乎；他不希望被触摸，所以Steve也不去强求。Steve爱Bucky的一切，身体的每一寸，肌肤相贴的每一分一秒；但Bucky，或许，还要过上更久的时间，才能象Steve珍惜他一样珍惜自己。

“我爱你。”Steve重复道，在Bucky右肩两处伤痕当中留下了吻。“你真美。”

“你是个傻瓜。”Bucky喃喃着在Steve下面翻身，变为仰躺的姿势。他双眼因欲望而瞑暗。他一手捏住Steve的下巴，把他拉下来接吻。

“我是个艺术家。”结束亲吻后Steve纠正他。他用目光探索Bucky的胸膛，毫不为内心升腾的欲念而羞惭。Bucky的前身也有同样多的伤痕，那是Bucky自己能从镜子里看到的东西。但他所见的只是残缺和丑陋，Steve却认为那是一个勇敢的男人一路战斗至今的留念。Steve明白那背后有痛苦，有耻辱，可他希望能重新定义它们，正如Bucky重新接受他的金属手臂和称号那样。

“好吧，那我就是个战士。”Bucky说。他抓住Steve的双手放在自己胸口，不甚在意疤痕组织。“我希望你能把我当成一个战士来干。现在，立刻，马上。”

这不是一个奇妙的转折。Bucky仍然在意他的伤疤，仍然会在Steve的嘴唇与手指触碰到它们的时候退却。

但他允许Steve以各种方式表达，“我爱你的一切”。

3

他们说好要公开恋情。一开始，Steve考虑开个记者发布会。不过两人都不太喜欢这种方式，再者，如果要让全世界知道他和一个男人谈恋爱，Steve也比较希望能象Tony和Pepper，或者Clint和Natasha那样地公开关系。

所以在某一天，他没有搭着Bucky的肩膀，没有用那种会被人看作是纯友谊的方式；他拉起Bucky的左手与对方十指相扣。Bucky奇怪地瞥了他一眼，然后放松下来。即使近距离有拍照和闪光灯他也没有躲。

“我也不是很喜欢大庭广众下牵手。”事后，在他们的卧室里，Bucky承认道。

Steve有点不好意思地朝他笑。“那么多谢合作。”他说，把手机调成静音；他还不想马上面对秀恩爱的后果。

Bucky双手搂住他的腰，亲吻他耳后。“这是你计划的其中一步？”

“我只想让全世界知道我爱你。”

当然，事实不会那么简单；接下来几个礼拜Steve的感情生活成为采访者们的唯一兴趣。他们只问Steve，因为Bucky会把他们瞪到落荒而逃。那段时间真是烦躁累人又不得消停。不过每一次Steve收到感谢信，说他带给人们勇气和希望，Steve又觉得这都是值得的。

4

“你的脚很冷。”当Bucky钻进棉被里的时候Steve抱怨起来，不过他太累，懒得翻身。

“我还指望你给我暖一暖。”Bucky回答，存心用冰凉的脚去挠Steve的小腿。

“混蛋。”Steve嘴上这么说，还是随意地拉起Bucky的右腕亲吻他的指关节。“你之前都去哪了？”

“任务。”Bucky回答，丝毫没有进一步解释的意思。

“我怎么不知道？”技术上来说Steve已经不是Bucky的上级指挥官。他算是整个复仇者的领头人，只不过他们那群英雄们之间并无正式的等级之差，Bucky也很乐意直接从Fury或者Hill那儿接任务。有时候，当他觉得产生道德偏差时也会和Steve商谈，不过通常只要提到Hydra就能叫动他出马。

他吻着Steve的肩膀。“为了让你晚上能睡着？”

Steve叹息。他再度亲吻Bucky的手。淡淡的香皂气息。“我爱你。”他说，因为他真的爱他；因为他明白有时候他们都不得不做点无法见光的有待商榷的事；也因为那是能结束谈话，表示Bucky的理由足够完美的好方法。“你的脚不那么冷了。”

Bucky笑嘻嘻地用他那刺客特有的柔韧性抬脚去挠Steve的膝盖内侧。最后以他自己很有失尊严的尖叫告终。

5

Bucky第一次穿Steve的衣服，是因为他的T恤全都脏了。Steve的T恤是美国队长的蓝色系，套在他身上也太大。他露出的肩膀比遮在衣服下面的还要多，而且只要动一动就会往旁边滑。他宣布在洗衣机工作完毕有合身的衣服穿之前都不出门。

Steve本来是想嘲笑他的，但却被眼前的景色打消了初衷。Bucky身上只有那件T恤，尽管比他自己的要大，却遮不了多少地方。Steve隐约记得自己是来吃早饭的，现在胃口都跑到另一层面上去了。

他把Bucky推到橱柜前。“艹，”他低声说，“我爱死你这样了。”

“真哒？”Bucky笑着，眼里闪烁挑战的光芒，“行动表达一下。”

+1

他们两个都不怎么喜欢正式场合。Bucky始终不习惯人群，不习惯应酬，不习惯闪光灯。“你在身边就好。”当Steve问他怎么样时他回答道。他还勉强对人微笑和打趣，只是当没人注意时脸色就一下子暗掉了。

不再隶属军方，他们都穿着西服。Steve心想穿着礼服的Bucky大概是今晚少数妙事之一。这时Bucky将他拉入舞池。

“我不会跳舞。”Steve轻声说，Bucky嘴角上扬。

“你得学着点。”他说着把Steve拉近，凑到他耳边悄悄道：“如果我们忙着跳舞就不会被人拉去讲话了。要不是我那么爱你，早就把这里的人干掉逃之夭夭。”

Steve知道后半句话基本都是玩笑，所以他关注的是前面那段。“你从没说过。”

“说什么？”Bucky后退一点儿，把Steve的胳膊摆到合适的地方，带他在舞池里漫步。Steve的舞步有点笨拙，毫不优雅。

Steve耸耸肩。“你爱我。”他平静地回答。Bucky是否说过这些话并不重要，Steve不必真切地从他口中听见。他心里知道。

Bucky仅是向他挑眉。“我一直在说，只是你从来都没有注意到。”

 

END。


End file.
